


Like Brutal Autumn Sun

by Dansmapropretete



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansmapropretete/pseuds/Dansmapropretete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is kept up at night with dreams of the two of them. The beautiful girl in her place, lying next to the beautiful boy with lightning on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Brutal Autumn Sun

"I love you," Iris whispers, drawing a line down his forehead to the tip of his nose. She punctuates the words with a kiss at the ski jump curve. His arm comes hard around her waist and it startles her--

When she wakes she's shaking with that still dreaming feeling. The dream was real and beautiful and the waking world isn't.

Wait, the dream wasn't real.

Barry's not here, sleeping off sex in her newly-found apartment. Barry's at his own place tonight, or Patty's, sleeping the way he does, restful and still, beside her. Her blonde hair probably splays across the pillows, curling at the temples. He kisses her there, Iris just knows it, because who could resist kissing Patty Spivot there or anywhere for that matter? She's perfect. And Iris West is, for all intents and purposes, a disaster.

She flips onto her stomach and groans in frustration. When she tries to close her eyes, the visions only intensify. They keep going. Tempted by the wayward blonde curl and flawless alabaster complexion, Barry kisses her lips. He places his hand on her waist, thumb at her ribs. He stirs underneath the sheets, pressing up against Patty's thigh. Her legs fall apart so he may lay there. Patty's eyes are bright with the feeling of him inside of her. She feels full, and it's a fullness that Iris envies so much that she could suffocate. She gasps, the sound beautiful to Barry's ears, and somewhere in the back of her mind Iris considers the possibility that the gasp is her own. The idea is too disturbing to confront.

All of this is too terrifying to confront, but it's the middle of the night, and Iris doesn't have anyplace else to be, but in her own bed, trying to stave off feelings that she just can't bare to have.


End file.
